Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Though battery life, keyboard, and processing power are all very important parts of a laptop experience, a touch pad or trackpad has also proven to be an important element of a mobile PC. These tiny slabs, made of plastic, metal, or glass, are responsible for navigating everything from Web site buttons to document creation to photo editing.
Whether lounging on a couch or sitting at an airport or coffee shop, the trackpad is relied upon and used to replicate the wide variety of movements and tasks associated with the traditional mouse.
However, a conventional trackpad does not convey to the user through touch information about the location of his/her finger without having to look away from the associated display screen.